1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related system for detecting advertisements in video signals, more particularly, to a method and related system for high efficiency advertising detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, one of the main information sources is audio and visual programming provided by either cable or public television broadcasting media. Viewers can obtain news, knowledge, information, or even entertainment programs from the service provided. Because of commercial considerations, broadcasting media usually has advertisements inserted in between programs. Viewers have to suffer with these advertisements when they disrupt normal viewing of programs and waste the viewers' time. If a viewer wants to record a normal program for future viewing, these advertisements will use up the recording medium and hence the viewer is not able to search, manage and retrieve information easily from the recording medium. Current technology lacks of a method and related system for detecting advertisements.